Destiny Doesn't Wait part 2
by Organization 13 Members 0
Summary: Amanda and Avery wake up 4 years later, no memories whatsoever. Sora's adventure has already started and he has just woken up and started his second Adventure. The girls are back in action ready to kick butt ..... if they can remember in time to help...
1. Chapter 1

Avery: Well, well, well, we have got a new story for ya ... okay well it's not new but it's the second half of our first story.

Amanda: Yesssssssss! we have it updated, took ya long enough Ave to actually get it up!

Avery: shut up ... i'm starting to dislike you Amanda...

Amanda: I love you too Avey-chan! 3

Disclaimer: No we DON'T own this crap okay, if we did we would have hot make out sex crap in KH 1 and 2 between Sora and Riku ...or make it a SxRxK thing ... not sure ... all you yaoi haters out there should be happy we don't own it ... so now we get to have this to make our own version of the story here ...

**Destiny Doesn't Wait (Pt. 2)**

**Chapter 1**

**Remembering Faces and Places, but not Names**

**The last time we met up with Avery and Amanda, they were put to sleep in the computer mansion in Twighlight Town. Now, four years later, they're about to reawaken. (For anyone that's keeping track, if they were 11 when they fell asleep, they'd be 15 years old now. And, for the record, their memories of everything except for the knowledge of their family and their destiny got erased.)**

**The pod containing Avery cracked open, allowing small wisps of the gas used to put the twins to sleep to leak into the room. Avery stumbled out as Amanda's pod opened, and she also staggered out. Amanda fell and Avery caught her. They both looked into each other's eyes and neither had a clue as to what had happened, nor how long they had been asleep. The twins walked out into the hallway without a word, and almost ran into a gang of three kids.**

"**Whoa, where'd you come from?" the leader of the group exclaimed as he wheeled around the two.**

"**The room right there, it's get a lot of pods in it." Avery said, pointing to the pod room.**

"**What were you doing in there? It's not safe to be wandering down here." a girl said.**

"**Then, what are you three doing down here?" Amanda asked.**

"**We heard a noise, and came to investigate." The other boy in the group answered.**

"**By the way, what're your names?" the leader asked.**

"**I'm Avery, and that's my twin, Amanda." Avery introduced. **

"**What're yours?" Amanda asked.**

"**I'm Hayner, that's Pence, and the other one's Olette." Hayner said, pointing out each person in turn.**

"**Wait, did you say that your names are Avery and Amanda?" Pence asked.**

"**Yeah, is that a problem or something?" Amanda shot back.**

"**No, it's just that we know you. Don't we, Hayner?" Pence stated.**

"**Yeah, now that you mention it, we do." Hayner agreed.**

"**No, we've never met you before. This is the first time that we've ever seen you." Avery said, looking puzzled.**

"**That can't be right. We know you, I fought you, and I lost to you. That's something that you don't mistake." Hayner insisted.**

"**Well, you're mistaken. We don't know you." Amanda argued.**

"**Hate to break up your little fight, but, where are we?" Avery asked.**

"**We're in the basement of the Old Mansion, in Twighlight Town." Olette answered.**

"**Is Twighlight Town anywhere near an ocean?" Amanda asked.**

"**No, this is a city, nowhere near to an ocean. Though, if you want to go there, you can get there by train." Hayner said.**

"**We mean, is this place on the shore of an ocean?" Avery clarified.**

"**No. Sorry, but no." Pence answered.**

"**We obviously aren't from this place." Amanda said, turning to face Avery. **

"**Of course we're not. Don't you remember, you told us where you were from four years ago?" Olette said.**

"**No, all we remember is who we are, and our family. We don't remember your names, but we recognize your faces. And, we can remember a beach somewhere, but we can't recall the name." Amanda said.**

"**In short, we remember faces and places, but not names." Avery said. (So as not to confuse anyone, while they were having their conversation, they were walking through the mansion and have now gotten to the Tram Commons Area.)**

"**This is the Tram Commons Area, which is where you can catch a ride on the tram and ride it around this area. Over there is one of the places where you can get to the Sandlot, and that way leads to Market Street. I say we go to the Sandlot, just for the heck of it." Hayner said.**

"**Ok. Is the Sandlot just a pit of sand?" Amanda asked.**

"**No. it's the place where all kinds of events take place. Struggle tournaments, town fairs, and all kinds of things like that." Pence explained.**

"**Sounds fun. Let's go." Avery chirped.**

**The five were on their way to the sandlot when they heard a voice come from the top of a nearby building. Avery and Amanda wheeled around to face said building and saw a group of black-cloaked figures standing on top of the building.**

"**Stay where you are, and relinquish the weapons." The leader of the figures stepped forward and spoke.**

"**What weapons? We don't have any, unless you want foam Struggle swords!" Hayner said.**

"**Not actual weapons, dolt. We're talking about the girls with you." Another black-cloaked person said.**

"**Back in line with you, Demyx." The leader barked.**

"**What weapons are you talking about? Why do you want these twins?" Pence yelled.**

"**The twins that are with you are the keys that will close the door to light and open the door to darkness permanently." The leader said. The gang looked at each other, and Hayner turned to the twins.**

"**If you truly are the keys, then you'll run." Hayner whispered. The twins nodded, and took off down the alley in which they were cornered.**

"**Axel, after them!" the leader barked. One of the lesser members teleported after the twins, and caught up with them in the sandlot.**

"**Wait! Don't you remember me?" Axel called after them.**

"**We don't know you. We've never seen you before!" Avery cried. Axel swept off his hood, and began walking towards the twins, who stepped back in alarm.**

"**Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you." He reassured. The twins looked at each other, and nodded. Axel neared them, and opened a portal that lead to… somewhere.**

"**If you step through here, it'll take you to somewhere else, other than here. I'll cover for you, but you have to promise me that if we meet again, you will remember me."**

"**We promise. The only thing we want to know is, where does this thing lead?" Amanda asked. Axel shrugged his shoulders, which signified that he didn't know. The girls rolled their eyes, and stepped through the portal.**

**The portal took them into the 'Realm of Darkness', but the twins didn't know that. They looked behind them, and saw Axel kneeling before the leader of the organization, pleading.**

"**I swear, I don't know where they went!" Axel cried. That's all that the twins managed to see before the portal closed.**

"**What do you think this place is?" Avery asked Amanda, who shrugged. They were looking around when an unseen force swept the twins apart. Amanda was swallowed by the darkness in one way, while Avery was flung the opposite direction.**

Avery: so how did it go? who thinks Axel still rocks?

Amanda: well if you think we should trash it then ... fuck you guys we don't care we like it ... we just know you read it which means you like it so we will keep uploading. **  
**


	2. Meeting Sora at Beast's Castle

Amanda: HA!!! WE ARE BACK!!!123!!

Avery: ...again right?

Amanda: Duh, AND I SAW THE FULL TRAILER FOR KH3!

Avery: I showed you it...

Amanda: What happened to you being all sugar high and stuff, you were hugging more strangers than normal and draging people around?

Avery: ... I don't wanna talk about it...

Amanda: Okaaayyyyyyyyyy? ... Any way, ON TO THE STORY!!

**Chapter 02**

**Meeting Sora at Beast's Castle**

**The enigma had swept Amanda through another, hidden portal which left her on a balcony of sorts. The force of which the enigma had dropped her left Amanda unconscious. **

**Below the balcony, a battle of fierce proportions was taking place. (Sora was battling the weird heartless thing.) The final blow of the last monster produced shock waves that were sufficient enough to roll Amanda off the side of the edge of the balcony. As Amanda fell, Sora noticed her falling, and rushed to catch her. She fell into his arms, but didn't wake up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked to the door of the ballroom, but about halfway there, Amanda began to stir. Sora stopped walking, and gently set her on the floor. She woke up to find three unfamiliar faces staring back at her. Amanda shot up and the people scattered.**

"**Who are you and where am I?" Amanda demanded. What appeared to be the leader of the group stepped forward.**

"**Don't you remember me?" the spiky-haired person asked. **

"**How can I know you when I don't even know you?" Amanda said, and tried to stand up. She wobbled, and the leader rushed over to help steady her. She refused his arm, and began walking away.**

"**Wait, where are you going?" he called.**

"**Where do you think? I'm leaving to find someone who can tell me what the hell is going on! Unless you can tell me who you are, how I got here, and where we are." Amanda said, turning to face the person who seemed to be looking at her with genuine concern.**

"**Well, I'm Sora, that's Donald, and that's Goofy. We are in the Beast's Castle, and I don't know how you got here. All I know is that you fell off of the balcony up there." Sora said, pointing to said balcony. Amanda shook her head and started walking away once again. This time, Sora darted after her and caught her arm, swinging her towards him.**

"**Do you mind?" Amanda asked, with her face inches from Sora's. **

"**Yes, actually, I do. I'm not gonna let my friend go wandering off by herself where she can get hurt by who knows what." Sora said, and Amanda wrenched her arm out of his grip once more, but did not walk away this time.**

"**How can you say that you know me, when I've never seen you before? Answer me that, and I'll stay." Amanda challenged.**

"**You honestly don't remember me?" Sora asked, looking hurt.**

"**I can't answer that if I've never met you. Now, if you can't explain how I know you, then I'm leaving." Amanda threatened, taking a step towards the door. Sora followed her, and grabbed her arm once more. Amanda tried wrenching it out of his grip, but he held on.**

"**I know you because I grew up with you. I came to Destiny Islands when we were all eleven years old. I have a half-brother named Riku, and you have a sister named Avery. Your older brother's name is Cloud, and you, Avery, Riku, and I used to play all sorts of pranks on Cloud. That's why you got sent away, for making Cloud think that Sephiroth was standing in his closet. You got taken to a camp on the mainland when we were almost twelve, and we lost all contact with you after that. All that we heard was that you got taken from the camp by a person named Diz, and that Leon didn't know what happened to you after that." Sora explained.**

"**I know I have a sister, and I know that I have a brother. I don't remember anything else, except for the fact that my sister and I are the 'keys' to closing the door to darkness, or the door to light, and letting the other rule supreme. I don't remember anything, except for those facts." Amanda said. After she said that, she started walking away, but before she could get to the door, she collapsed. Sora rushed after her, and skidded about five feet in front of her. Donald and Goofy ran after Sora, while he hurriedly crawled to Amanda to find her unconscious. **

"**Help me get her into the gummi ship! If we get her out of here, she may wake up." Sora asked.**

"**Sora, how do you know her, exactly?" Donald asked.**

"**I grew up with her, and I trust her."**

"**But, she doesn't remember you. Isn't it a fact that when someone becomes a heartless, they forget everything about their past?" Goofy asked.**

"**Yeah, I guess so, but Amanda isn't a heartless. I just know she isn't. Please, help me. I can't leave her. I've been worried about her since she left the islands four years ago. I finally find her, and you think she's a heartless because she doesn't remember me? For all we know, that camp that she and Avery went to erased her memories." Sora pleaded. Donald looked at Goofy, and nodded after what seemed like an eternity. Sora fell to his knees in thanks, grasping Donald and Goofy's hands.**

"**Uh, Sora, maybe we should worry about getting her into the ship before heartless show up." Goofy suggested. Sora nodded, and as a team effort, they all lifted Amanda and carried her into the waiting gummi ship. **

**Once inside the ship, they sat Amanda in the seat next to Sora's, who was flying. (FYI for all you people out there, reading this, YOU HAD BETTER BE REVIEWING!!!) After they had been flying for about an hour, Amanda began stirring and groaning.**

"**Where am I?" she asked in a weak voice that startled Sora.**

"**We're on our way to the Land of Dragons," He answered, "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, and said, "I think so. What happened?"**

"**You passed out. Do you remember anything?"**

"**You mean, besides the fact you are mine and Avery's best friend, along with Riku, and that I have no clue how my brother is? I would say that I do remember something." Amanda said. Sora was so shocked at the statement coming from Amanda's mouth that he jerked the gummi ship WAY off course. He righted the ship while Donald and Goofy picked themselves off the floor, and Amanda tightened her seatbelt.**

"**You, you do remember!" Sora stuttered.**

"**I guess when I passed out, I remembered everything. I don't know why. Just a simple fact of nature, I guess."**

"**Are you gonna be sticking around for awhile?"**

"**To be honest, I don't have a clue."**

"**I hope for a while. I missed you."**

Amanda: Yay! Sora remembers me... hehe

Avery: No kidding, i though he thought you were a chicken.

Amanda: ... what is your problem?

Avery: 0.0 ... i have no idea ... but it'll pass and I'll be better by tommorow... i think?

Amanda: Do you need happy taaaabbbbbsssssss?

Avery: Don't start with me Amanda...

Amanda: Hehe!


	3. Meeting Riku who are you again?

Avery: YAY!! ME AND RIKU TIME!!!

Amanda: Ave, clam down, you get to throw a pan at him, what's good about that?

Avery: (Is totally hyped on sugar)

Amanda: ...right... forgot about that...

Avery: RIKU! ...my riku, he mine! (grabs Riku plushie)

Amanda: Ave?

Avery: (HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!)

Amanda: 0.0; ... wow

Disclaimer: Yes we don't own the KH characters, no we don't have blah blah blah bla blah-blah-blah bla blahggerson. ... (yes Avery tampered with the disclaimer)

**Chapter 03**

**Meeting Riku in the World That Never Was**

**As usual, in the World That Never Was, it was raining. A hooded figure, (Riku), was walking around, as though looking for someone/thing. He looked up in time to see something come flying over the edge of a thirteen story building. He positioned himself under whatever it was, and caught it right before it hit the ground. He looked at his 'prize', and found that it was none other than Avery Strife, his long-lost friend from Destiny Islands. He almost dropped her when she turned over and buried her face in Riku's chest. Now running towards what he could call his home, he sheltered Avery from the pounding rain and prayed that she was okay.**

**An hour or so later Avery woke up and found she was lying in a comfy single bed. **

"**Wait-WHAT THE HELL?!!? A FREAKING BED?" Avery thought to herself as she jumped soundlessly out of the bed, she heard a pot fall from inside the room close to her. She inched her way over to the door, expecting the boogie man to jump out at her and peered around to see what was on the other side. She saw a black hooded figure with long silver hair, standing with their back to her, putting a pot back on the stove. She crouched down on all fours and crawled over the fridge to get a better look at the person without them seeing her. She still couldn't see their face so she climbed on top of the fridge itself and positioned herself as though to pounce on unsuspecting prey. The boy under her was to busy to notice anything was wrong and kept on working with getting to the stove to light, unfortunately he ran out of matches and went to get some more. Avery took this chance to swipe the pot up and held it as a weapon to use against the boy is he turned on her and attacked. **

**(Riku's POV now)**

**Okay I'm pissed now, I can't get the fucking stove to light up and this is my last freaking pack of matches. To top it all off I'M DAMN WELL BLIND HERE!! walks back over to stove NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DAMN POT!!!????? IT WAS HERE! WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO?? Alright time to get one from the top of the fridge… again. **

**reaches up to the top of the fridge**

"**OW-SHIT!" I yelled as a pot rammed into my fingers. I clamped my fingers together to dull the pain, then a pot collided with my head, what the frick is with these pots? What did I do to them?? **

'**Who the hell is throwing pots at me!?" I yelled to nothingness, my surprise I got an answer.**

"**Tell me who you are and I'll stop hurting you. You don't answer and you'll regret it!" a girl threatened. '**_**Shit, is she already awake?'**_

"_**A**_**very?" I asked, I got another whack to the head.**

"**How do you know me?!" she asked vehemently. **

"**God- ALRIGHT IT'S ME! Riku!!" I yelled at her, no blow to the head this time. **

"…**.Okay…. so you're name is Riku…..Anything else I should know?" She asked nicely this time. I let go of my throbbing brain and backed away slowly, she's defiantly not someone to mess with these days …. Then again….. she never was one to begin with….-- nice pick of a friend Riku….**

"**I was your friend on Destiny Island, if that rings a bell to you," I replied, hint of sarcasm.**

"**Nope, not a clue!" Aven chimed ….. she is A LOT like Sora ….. how are those two NOT twins? I shook my head in disbelief and sighed,**

"**So then, well I told you a few things about me, tell me about you, where have you been?" I asked. **

"**I really don't remember, I just woke up maybe a day ago, with Amanda and then we met some kids that knew us as well. They said we had gone missing for four years, the sad thing is Amanda and I don't remember them. Then suddenly people in black hoods appeared and our friends told us to run for it, so we did, then one of the black hooded people followed us and helped us escape, his name is Axel, he has red spiky hair and emerald green eyes," Avery explained. **

"**Wow, interesting stuff, yet you don't remember how you got anywhere in this whole thing, why you don't remember those friends of yours and how people know you and such?" **

**"No idea yet, but I do want to know, it ticks me off that I can't remember but I can't find a way to actually remember anything, Amanda is probably doing better than I am…." Avery said looking at the floor sadly. **

**"Oh crap! I forgot, where is Amanda?!" I yelled and mentally kicked myself for forgetting Amanda.**

"**I don't know, we got separated when Axel sent us through the portal, something just pushed us in opposite directions and then I was falling and then something caught me and then I was here. It's all very strange," **

"**Ave, I'll help you get back to Amanda and try to help figure these things out with you, I can't explain everything because I haven't been there all the time, I only remember the beginning of the story, you know the rest of it but I'll tell you of our time with you, me, Amanda and … "I paused as their names still haunted me, "Sora and Kairi."**

Avery: WHAT?!?!?! I LOST MY MEMORIES!?!?

Amanda: you just realized this?

Avery: ...my wiku...

Amanda: Come on Ave, time for you to have ur plushie back...

Avery: YAYZ!! PLUSHIES!! (huggles plushie)

Amanda: ... Ave are you still hyped on sugar?

Avery: (so not paying attention since she is asleep)

Amanda: what ever, good night Avey-chan!**  
**


End file.
